


The Three Times Hyunwoo Accidentally Meets Minhyuk (and the One Time They Make It a Date... Kind Of)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is accidentally meeting the same person again and again called? Minhyuk says maybe it’s fate. Hyunwoo can’t help but agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times Hyunwoo Accidentally Meets Minhyuk (and the One Time They Make It a Date... Kind Of)

**Author's Note:**

> Another 3+1 story, I know. I hope you guys won’t get bored with such a predictable plot. This one is based loosely on some scenes on a local movie I recently watched (my brain still refused to work on a fresh, brand new plot, yes, pardon me for the lame excuse. ;;).
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

**i.**

“Oops, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Hyunwoo could only make a polite smile as a stranger with white hair in front of him bowed deeply while apologizing repeatedly after accidently bumped onto him and made the stack of books in his arms fell to the library floor.

“No, it’s okay,” said the tan-skinned man calmly. He squatted to collect his scattered books, not hoping for the stranger to help him, but the white-haired male quickly followed him and picked up the books for him.

“I really am sorry; I wasn’t in the right mind that I didn’t see you—eh?” Hyunwoo looked up when the stranger made a kind of startled tone. “Hyunwoo? Son Hyunwoo, right?”

Hyunwoo frowned, wondering how the stranger knew his name. However, as he took a second look at the face before him, he started feeling that the pretty look was familiar, and a name popped in his head.

“You were my junior in high school, weren’t you? Lee Minhyuk?”

With that, the stranger, who wasn’t a stranger anymore, smiled, and Hyunwoo was sure he wouldn’t be able to forget that smile for a really long time.

 

 

**ii.**

“Hyunwoo?”

Hyunwoo was about to pick a bouquet of red carnations for Mother’s Day when a familiar voice called his name. It was a week after they first met, but the voice was impossible to forget, thus, even without looking, he could guess who that was.

“Minhyuk, hey,” he greeted Minhyuk with an awkward smile.

Minhyuk, on the other hand, beamed him with a bright smile. “Red carnations,” said the thin male, “must be for your mother.”

Hyunwoo was kind of embarrassed when he nodded. He knew many of his friends in college had stopped giving their mothers red carnations for Mother’s Day, but he couldn’t stop the annual tradition that he got teased by his friends for being such a ‘mommy’s boy’.

However, Minhyuk didn’t seem to tease him. Instead, Hyunwoo caught that the other’s eyes softened once he saw the flowers.

“Well… are you here to buy carnations for your mother, too?” Hyunwoo asked, earning a nod from Minhyuk as the response.

“Yeah! But,” Minhyuk’s smile faded a little when he took a beautiful white carnation, “I’ll take this one.”

There was a moment when Hyunwoo could see a flash of sadness on Minhyuk’s usually cheerful face, but then the bright smile took over the pretty face again, as though Minhyuk didn’t want to let Hyunwoo find out what he actually felt.

“Send my greetings to your mother. I know she doesn’t know me, but having Mother’s Day greetings from a stranger won’t hurt her, right?” Minhyuk said cheerfully before they separated their ways.

“She’ll be happy having it from you,” replied the tan-skinned male. “Send my greetings to your mother, too, Minhyuk.”

Hyunwoo’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Minhyuk’s soft smile.

 

 

**iii.**

“I can’t believe we kept accidentally meeting like this. Is this maybe what people called fate?”

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but chuckle. He was busy typing on his laptop, working on his college tasks when Minhyuk suddenly entered the café. He saw the lithe-figured male ordering something, smiling when their eyes finally met.

“Maybe,” Hyunwoo replied, smile still lingering on his face.

“Maybe,” repeated the younger. “Anyway, do you mind if I sit here?”

Hyunwoo looked at what he’d been working on his laptop; his sanity said he couldn’t let any distraction come and, well, distract him, but his heart said that it would be okay to have Minhyuk’s company—more likely it was okay because it was _Minhyuk._

“No, of course I don’t mind. Have a seat,” Hyunwoo cleaned the table from his books and papers to give Minhyuk enough space to put his order.

“Are you busy? I’m really sorry if I bothered you… I swear I will shut my mouth and let you work on your… whatever. What are you working on, college tasks? Ouch, they suck, I know. I always avoid them, but in the end I get it piling up near the deadline,” Minhyuk laughed lightly as he realized he’d talked so much even after saying he would shut his mouth. “Okay, I’m sorry again. Now you’re free with your works. I’ll just enjoy my latte.”

There was no way Hyunwoo could work on everything with this beauty in front of him. He ended up having a long, warm conversation with Minhyuk, talking about how their lives went, about their colleges, their hobbies, about their families and pets, about their love lives—Hyunwoo told Minhyuk that he had broken up with his ex-boyfriend and Minhyuk told Hyunwoo that he’d been single since forever—and about everything that came up to their minds.

He ended up knowing Minhyuk’s parents had died in a car accident when he was still a kid, and now he lived with his family relatives. He ended up knowing that Minhyuk often became a volunteer to read books for children with cancer in the local hospital. He ended up knowing Minhyuk and his college friends would open free hugs booth starting from the first Saturday on July to August 1st, to celebrate International Free Hugs Month. He ended up knowing that Minhyuk was interested in calligraphy, even though he was a social science student.

He ended up thinking that Minhyuk was a wonderful person who deserved all the love he could get. Minhyuk was this person with the kindest heart, no matter how cruel the world was.

He ended up walking Minhyuk home and leaving with Minhyuk’s numbers saved on his phone.

His college tasks were long forgotten.

 

*

 

“Hyunwoo!”

Hyunwoo waved his hand when he saw Minhyuk coming closer. It hadn’t even been a week after their third accidental meeting and Hyunwoo couldn’t wait any longer to see the younger, thus he sent a text to Minhyuk, asking if he was free this Saturday. The answer was positive, so here they were, in front of the cinema, two tickets of an animation comedy movie (Minhyuk wanted to watch it _so bad_ ) in Hyunwoo’s hand.

“Come on, the movie will start in ten minutes,” said Hyunwoo as he walked inside.

“People will find us as a weird couple. I mean, two men watching an animation movie together is the weirdest thing ever!” Minhyuk laughed as he aligned his steps with Hyunwoo’s.

“You asked for it, in case you forgot,” Hyunwoo pushed Minhyuk’s shoulder lightly, only to cause the white-haired male to laugh even louder. “I shouldn’t have let you pick the movie.”

Minhyuk wiped his tears that came from too much laughing. “Alright, alright,” he said, “I’ll let you choose the movie next time. You can pick anything.”

_Next time._

Hyunwoo felt comfortable warmth spread through his chest.

He knew, starting from today, he would always have a ‘next time’ with Minhyuk.


End file.
